El Fantasma de la selva
by mrpistachioxoxo
Summary: Leonardo returns from the Jungle with secrets. Not only does he have secrets of his personal hell, but more end up revealing themselves. (Leonardo will be revealed as a female in this fic and it will contain torture.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in forever, but I've been itching to write it. Two things, this is the 2007 verse turtles, so it will involve the jungle. Secondly, for whatever reason, I'm choosing to make Leo a girl. This will come up in later chapters so as far as Leo goes, he believes he has always just been a little different.**

 **I'm only going to put in a disclaimer here so it doesn't get repetitive. Disclaimer: I do not own my baby boys, nor will I ever. Enjoy! (Hopefully?)**

His lean build brushed against the ferns and vines around the large trees that surround the jungle. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sounds of the creatures hidden by the greenery. The warm shine of the rising sun immediately touched the turtle's hydrated soft tanned skin. Feeling the familiar cloth of his brown cloak, he expertly climbed one of the thick trees that compared to that of a tall building. Leonardo's stormy eyes overlooked a small village that lay ahead.

The commotion of people starting their days along with the children laughing had almost pulled a smile out of the stoic turtle. A young boy looked up at the trees, immediately pointing out their ghost. Leonardo had become the protector of these people-they needed him. He had disappeared just as quick, moving along the branches that supported his light body.

Nothing changed in his regular routine as the turtle climbed down, letting the earth's soil pack beneath his little two-toed feet. Walking confidently with no thoughts evading his mind, he quickly took account of the out of the blue noises of something-not just one he noted, running in his direction. The turtle fleetingly gripped the nearest trunk of the hardwood, his body instantaneously on guard. The jungle had decided his fate otherwise as a chunk broke off under his weight. "Fuck. Stupid Leo, stupid." He had reached for the familiar hilt of his beloved katana, pulling the sharply shined blades out of their sheaths. A dog lunged for the reptile, who in turn, kicked the mutt's face. This wouldn't have worried the blue demon normally, but the growling of more dogs had his body tense.

Dogs from all around had surrounded him, not waiting to attack. The blue-clad turtle had held his own until a brute got hold of his calf, digging into the muscle. Biting back a groan of pain, Leo sliced at the back of the dog's exposed neck resulting in it letting him go with a yelp. More dogs started biting into his skin, resulting in him falling to the floor on his shell, the commotion muffled by the hearty earth's terra. He quickly disposed of more of the dogs, shakily getting his hold on the ground. He started to stand until a single bullet pierced through his left shoulder, going straight through the tissue.

His eyes watered as he gritted his teeth, managing to muffle his cry of hurt. Not good. Not good at all. Men's voices pierced his ringing ears, making the turtle nauseous; his hands sinking into the soil. A tall man emerged from the brushes, his dark eyes meeting Leonardo's defying blue. "El fantasma de la selva. Después de todo este tiempo, cómo han elegidos los poderosos." (The Ghost of the jungle. After all this time, how the mighty have fallen.)

The last thing he managed to think out before the asshole kicked his head was how sorry he was to his family. He failed them.

He groggily woke up, squeezing his eyes from a pounding headache. He slowly opened his eyes to examine where he was-a pitch black room. Trying to get up, he hastily remained still. His shoulder.

"Right. I got shot." He mumbled into the silent room, his voice betraying a light accent. He could already feel the blood that surrounds his wound. As if on queue, a metal door ahead opened revealing a different man whose face was scarred up. "¿Finalmente Ghost? No espero que borres mi identidad ... pero deberías. Tú fuiste el que me hizo una cicatriz en la cara." ("Up finally Ghost? I don't expect you to remember my identity-but you should. You were the one who scarred my face.")

Leo swiftly hid his afflication with a grimmaced smirk. "He marcado a muchos. No eres especial." ("I've scarred many. You aren't special.") He bit out, his eyes burning from the intense flood of lights that pooled into the small room. His defiance was met with a punch to the face from the angered man. He spit blood onto the floor, once again meeting the man's eyes. "Todo lo que tienes perra?" ("That all you got bitch?) "Vas a desear la muerte de tortuga. Llevarlo." ("You're going to wish for death turtle. Take him.") The man forced out in an unforgiving matter.

Two men entered, picking the hurt turtle up roughly aggravating his wound. He bit his lip sharply, exhaling as he was carried through various white hallways. The place smelled sterile, instantly spiking the turtle's anxiousness. They brought him into a room that only had a large fountain of water. Leo's eyes widened slightly, his skin crawling.

They were going to torture him. Without warning, he felt a grimy hand grip the back of his neck with an intense amount of force, pushing his head under the water. He wasn't able to breathe, screaming out what small amount of air his lungs retained before he was forced under. What felt like forever, his head was brought above water. He gasped harshly, greedily taking in the air. His captors taunted him before the questioning started. "¿Qué eres raro? ¿Hay más como tú?" ("What are you freak? Are there more like you?") The man practically screamed into his face. His heart raced. _'No, they won't find out about the others.'_ "Un capitán de tortuga obvio. Sólo yo." ("A turtle captain obvious. Only me.") Leo sarcastically replied, portraying no emotions.

Wrong answer. "¿Quieres jugar? Fino. Vamos a jugar. Empecemos por cuánto tiempo una tortuga puede aguantar la respiración." ("Do you want to play games? Fine. We'll play games. Let's start with how long a turtle can hold their breath.") His head was forced back under the icy water. He wracked his mind trying to remember how long a turtle could hold their breath. Donnie had once told him. Thirty minutes.

This was going to be a long night for the tired turtle.

 **I know the first chapter is pretty short, but I'm just starting writing back up and I'm not too comfortable with it. I appreciate helpful criticism, but no flame, please. My little heart isn't ready for abuse. XD**

 **Let me know what you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

He slowly opened his eyes, his throat parched and sore. Leonardo strained his body to sit up against the wall, exhaling painfully. If he had thought his headache was worse than before, the pounding punctures felt like they were tenfold. For the first time since this entire ordeal happened, he was scared. _At least my family is safe, even if I am a failure.'_ He blandly thought.

His stomach growled-how long had he been in this hellhole? Their waterlogging hadn't deterred the fierce-tempered turtle. His shoulder painfully ached; the room felt too hot. _Probably infected._ The blood had dried around the gaping wound. _At least I won't bleed out._ He mournfully scanned his small prison.

His eyes had quickly adjusted to the darkness easing his anxiety to some extent. He was a ninja. The darkness was his friend. He could see nothing.

"Gotta get out of here." He spoke to himself filling the soundless room. Gritting his teeth, he pressed his hand against the stone cold wall managing to slowly, but surely pull himself to his feet. He had to stay put for a minute as his head pounded; his vision darkening with the familiarness of lightheadedness.

He walked himself around the docile stone room, checking for any weak points.

"No luck digging myself out of wherever the hell I am." He chuckled dryly. He slid himself back down the wall-by the door. His best chance would be to take down anyone who next entered that door. He waited patiently, keeping himself away despite his body desperately crying out from the lack of sleep. He immediately perked up when the sound of the rusted handle turned.

His heart raced.

Now or never.

A man, his torturer, in fact, walked in. The harshness of the blinding ivory lights flooded in with the man as well. Despite this causing Leonardo's head to throb more, the turtle used his momentum to lunge at the man, successfully taking him down. Running on the adrenaline in his system, he threw a sharp uppercut to the man's nose. He watched as blood splattered from his captor's nose, slightly flinching as the man let out a howl of pure agony. Some hope bubbled in his chest before two other men threw him off before he could think twice. _Stupid Leonardo. Of course, there were going to be more._ He could feel the men kicking his sore body, causing the turtle to curl into himself as much as his body allowed.

This was not good. "¡Mata a esa tortuga! Llevaré ahora! Estúpido hijo de puta!" ("Fucking kill that turtle! Take him away now! You stupid fucker!") Leo mentally cursed himself as he was instantly dragged by uncareful hands. His face had slid right through a puddle of the captor's blood, disconcerting the distressed turtle more.

 _Get a grip Leo. You can't let them see fear._ Calming his racing heart, Leonardo prepared for the worse.

Yet again, the familiarness of the room he had gone to for his previous session. They threw him into a bath full of ice numbing water connected to wires. Lots of wires.

"¿Crees que eres una puta tortuga inteligente? Sólo desearás haber logrado torre." ("You think you're fucking clever turtle? You'll only wish you managed to escape.") The man visciously spat, his salvia spilling onto Leo's face. "Cuando termine contigo, tendrás pesadillas por el resto de tu patética existencia. Soy el maldito diablo." ("When I'm done with you, you'll have nightmares for the rest of your pathetic existence. I am the fucking devil.") He roared.

"Súbelo al escenario más alto." ("Turn it up to the highest setting.")

Intense fiery pain hit Leonardo full force, his already shaking body tensing to the point he couldn't think at all. Electricity burned through his body, forcing the turtle to let out the most animalistic scream he had ever mustered.

His vision viciously faded in and out; his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The last thing he heard was the humiliating laughs of these disgusting men around him.

* * *

When he woke his eyes watered from the intense jolts of spasms that evaded his very being. His burned hands clawed into the flooring of the cell, breaking away at the solid dirt. He felt like he couldn't breathe; his lungs were on fire. Lying there in a heap on the freezing floor he shivered in misery to himself. His mind echoed the sinister laughs of the men who mocked the turtle.

He could feel the dirt and grime on his soiled, sweat-filled mask. It was too dark for him to examine how much of the man's blood coated his face. Before he knew what had occurred, he passed out.

* * *

 **I know, I know, two chapters in one day? I guess I got a little excited. I want to speed his torture along through the next chapters so we can start getting into the actual storyline. BUT, I did want to portray a little bit of what Leo went through before his return home. This chapter is a little shorter than the first, I apologize. The more chapters I publish, I hope to make longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next time the blue-clad turtle opened his eyes, he let out a pained groan. His body hadn't felt any better than the previous time he awoke. He closed his eyes shut tightly from a migraine that had forced itself in his head.

His chest constricted painfully, feeling his stomach clench in hunger-and due to the agony the turtle was overwhelmed with he quickly threw his head to the side, bile being spat from his mouth. His stomach had nothing to throw up. Sitting for a few painful minutes that seemed to tick by as long as time, he dry heaved. After the entire ordeal, his body collapsed painfully back down on the hardened dirt.

They hadn't broken him yet. Pain, physical, he could handle with stride. After his last attempt to escape, he wasn't so sure he was ready to try again.

 _You're protecting your family. They're safe._ He thought glumly knowing he would do anything for the small bunch of misfits. He was angry. Angry at his captors. Angry at his situation. But more importantly, he was angry with himself. He was the Ghost of the Jungle, the Blue Demon-his enemies had dubbed him, and yet he had still got himself caught in all this.

He winced as he barely moved his burnt hand to try and rub the side of his head.

Bags had formed under his eyes from his restlessness and anxiousness. He was never one to be able to carelessly rest, as he needed to be on guard-waiting for anything to happen. He was his family's protector-nothing more. They had left him out of every childhood game after the first few times of him being worried that something bad would happen, or, to train.

He listened to the sound of his broken breaths in the empty cell. He would get out of here. He will get out of _here._

* * *

Time had passed by, leaving the perturbed turtle to wonder. His fatigue, hunger, and dehydration had left him feeling weak. Getting lost in his thoughts, he was quickly interrupted by the familiar turn of that rusted handle. He had come to hate it. The mundane flood of lights pooled in for the utmost time making Leonardo hiss through his closed eyelids.

"Hola turtle. Demasiado débil para intentar tu próximo escape esta vez. Acostúmbrate a eso, porque para cuando terminemos contigo, atravesaremos tu cuerpo hasta las pirañas." ("Hello turtle. Too weak to try your next escape this time. Get used to that, because by the time we're done with you, we'll throw your body to the piranhas.") Came the man's rough voice. Daring to open his eyes, Leonardo mustered a glare that Raph would've surely been afraid of. He weakly smiled, blood coating his teeth as he observed the damage he caused the man.

The man's face was a mass of purples, greens, and yellows. His nose was crooked. "¿Cómo está la nariz? Parece que te dieron una paliza." ("How's the nose? Looks like you got your ass kicked.") Leonardo spat with delight.

This had the man pissed. He kicked Leo in the side harshly with no remorse against the sensitive part of his shell.

Biting down on his tongue, Leonardo offered no sound, which was clearly what the man wanted. "Patético. Vas a disfrutar de lo que tenemos a continuación para TI." ("Pathetic. You're going to enjoy what we have next for you.") The man growled, nodding towards the two men behind his back.

Leonardo let out a quiet groan as his injuries were aggravated by the mens' rough hands.

Almost as in routine, Leonardo awaited the familiar white room.

They threw him into a chair, hastily tying the restraints. "¿Yo, al menos, conocer a mi torturador nombre?" ("Do I at least get to know my torturer's name?") The turtle ground out, his stormy eyes glaring into the dark brown of his captor's. The man paused before giving a devilish grin. "Sólo porque no vivirás para contarlo. Iker. Que te atormenten las pesadillas." ("Only because you won't live to tell it. Iker. May it haunt your nightmares.")

Giving a nod he heard, Leo pursed his lips in silence. He remained stoic, watching Iker's every move. Iker had his hand gripped around some needles filled with fluids that Leo couldn't determine.

A needle sank into Leo's arm, another to his other limb. Nothing happened.

Until the room changed... To his home? His brothers and father were there, as was he, scar-free with no restraints. "Guys?" He warily asked, emotions flooding through him.

It was Raphael who spoke first. "Why the hell are you back? The poor, pathetic _Leonardo_." He spat with venom laced in every syllable. Leo flinched, backing away. His family started throwing insults at the small turtle. "Leonardo, you are no son of mine. You are a disgrace and disappointment to this family." Came Master Splinter's reprimand. Leo collapsed, before his family, his fists clenched.

* * *

The men laughed at the turtle's screams of anguish and despair, passing around beers. "Llévalo de vuelta a su celda." ("Take it back to its cell.") Iker commanded, gulping down the fermented liquid.

And so the leader's shaking body was tossed carelessly back into his cell, leaving him completely and utterly alone.

The last sounds being heard was his incoherent whispers of his hallucinated state.

* * *

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It's tricky for me because I'm still adjusting to writing again, so I know my writing is going to be horrible for a while. But besides that, I'd say about two more chapters (time skipped) will be him stuck in here. But, he will get back to his family, don't worry.**


End file.
